


A Series of Incestuous Events

by SerenadingSammy (AccioWand)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Incest, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean, Voyeur John, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioWand/pseuds/SerenadingSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy/smutty/ whatever you want fics featuring characters from Supernatural.</p><p>·<br/>Tags will change over time,as I add more chapters.<br/>·<br/>Prompts are open, feel free to request everything and anything you want involving the Winchester family and any other characters you wish :)</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt: Sam and Dean are in the back seat of the impala on a long night drive and they share their first kiss? ]
> 
> Or: a fluffy little Weecest fic to get us started x

  * It had been almost midnight when John Winchester pulled up outside of the latest stingy motel. One strong knock at the door and the Winchester boys inside were scrambling up to gather their belongings strewn around the dark motel room. Another hunt, the two presumed, the only possible reasoning for their father not waiting until morning to move on.



Five short minutes later, Dean Winchester was climbing into the back seat of the old '67 Chevy beside his baby brother. No words were exchanged as John pulled onto the street.

Everything was dark , except for the streer lights lining the road, on this particular Autumn night and even through the doors of the Impala, a strong chill could be felt. Pulling an old, brown blanket out of his rucksack, Dean draped the thin material over Sam, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer.

It was almost an hour later when John pulled into a nearby gas station, muttering a quick 'Gas.' before jumping out of the car to fill up the tank. It was when John had gone inside to pay that Sam turned to look at his older brother.

'Where do you think we're going now, De?' He stares up at Dean with those little puppy dog eyes, the ones that Dean stared into longingly every single day.

'Don't know Sammy, but I do know that we'll be okay.' Dean reassured his younger brother softly.

'Promise?' There was a slight questioning tone to Sam's reply, but he already knew the answer.

'I promise Sam. I'll protect you, I always will.' Dean stalled momentarily, considering what he was about to do before throwing all care to the wind, bending down to catch his baby brother's lips between his. Sam startled at first, before quickly realising what was happening and kissing back shyly. The two pulled back just as they heard the bell above the gas station door chime, signaling their father's departure.

All was silent again as John climbed back into the car and set back onto the highway. Sam stared at his big brother, his cheeks painted a lovely shade of crimson and the biggest smile on his face. Dean gripped his brother tighter, feeling, for a moment, as if he were invincible, as if nothing else mattered apart from him and **his** Sammy and the fact that he hadn't just been rejected by the boy he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a Supernatural based fic, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Please leave any feedback or prompts for future parts of this series below x


	2. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Wincest prompt: john catches them but he doesn't interfere (voyeurism) thanks!]
> 
> Or: The one in which Dean is 20, Sam is 16 and John is very very guilty about what he's doing.

After a long day of hunting and killing a nest of vamps, all John wanted was a shower to wash all the blood and guts off of himself. It had been a successful day, the hunt coming to an end with John and Dean working together to break up a nest of particularly feisty vamps. Sam had stayed behind in the motel, studying for some chemistry test or just doing general school stuff. He congratulated the two men when they barged through the motel door, Dean huffing a thanks before rushing to take the first shower.

20 minutes later, John was gladly stepping into the hot stream of water, Dean settling down on the bed next door.

A noise startled John some moments later, the bottle of soap falling from his hands. He gathered himself,  straining his ear to listen to whatever was happening. He was startled yet again when he heard a loud noise that sounded strangely like a moan. Confused, he quietly stepped out of the shower and crept over to the door, cracking it open slightly.

The sight that met him nearly gave John a heart attack. He didn't know how to react at first, he knew that he should be appalled by this, should shout and scream at his sons and order them to break it up, but he was strangely transfixed by the events happening on top of the motel bed.

Another moan sounded from his youngest son as Dean spread his ass cheeks wide, face buried between them.

Dean pulled back to give his brother a stern look. 'Quiet Sammy, Dad will hear you.'

Sam apologised quickly, reaching for the nearest pillow to stuff in his mouth, as his big brother went back to work, lapping away at his sensitive hole. 

John swallowed hard as he watched the events unfold in front of him, the sounds his sons were making were like music to his ears. He was proud of his eldest son for being able to provoke such sweet sounds from Sam using only his tongue, but also intrigued by the little moans and groans that Dean was letting out, tongue shoved deep inside his brother's hole. He looked like he hadn't tasted anything better than his little brother's ass in his whole life, and John guiltily found himself wishing that it were him in Dean's position. 

It was then that John looked down to find himself achingly hard and throbbing between his legs. He was disgusted at himself for being turned on by his sons, but at the same time couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from them. He slowly reached down and wrapped a hand around himself, jerking slowky.

'Dean, more , please!' Sam pulled the pillow away from his face to beg, squirming around on the bed. Dean gave Sam's hole one last, long lick before pulling away and licking his lips. He smirked at Sam before crawling up his body to press an open-mouthed kiss to his lips. Sam greedily kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck to pull him closer, tasting himself on Dean's tongue.

Dean pulled away from Sam with a chuckle, watching as his brother scrambled to get him back and pouting when he opened his eyes to see Dean gone. John watched as Dean stood beside the bed to pull his jeans down, leaving them to pool at his ankles before looking up at Sam.

'C'mon baby boy, get it out.' Dean smirked at Sam, gesturing to his groin. Sam eagerly jumped up onto his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, fingers hooking in Dean's boxers before he quickly yanked them down.

John's heart swelled with pride and respect for his eldest son when he saw his cock, a good ten inches, thick and dripping with pre-cum. Sam grasped his older brother's cock in his hand, licking his lips greedily. 

'Can I? Please De?' Sam looked up through his lashes at Dean. The sight nearly made John come then and there, the thought of his little boy begging to suck his big brother's cock nearly sending him completely over the edge. He slowed down the hand on his cock, not wanting to miss out on whatever else was to come.

Dean nodded proudly at his brother, watching as the younger boy pounced on him, mouth open wide to greedily suck on the tip of his cock. Sam let out a groan of approval, sucking his brother's cock like a lollipop, gladly taking any pre-cum Dean's cock was willing to give him. Dean put a hand in Sam's hair, gently guiding his mouth further down his cock. Sam moaned and began to bob his head up and down his brother's cock, taking him as far as he could.

Dean moaned hard and John could see that he was trying his best to stop himself from bucking into his little brother's mouth. John admired his willpower. Dean let his brother suckle on his cock for a while longer, before gently pulling him off of it.

'Hands and knees please Sammy.' Dean half-ordered as he reached for lube and a condom. Sam hurriedly turned over, sticking his little bum up in the air. He peered over his shoulder as Dean was about to drizzle lube over his fingers.

'Don't need it De, already got myself ready for you.' Sam smiled, wiggling his ass at his brother.

'You sneaky little thing, you!' Dean smirked, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss right on Sam's entrance before standing back up to roll a condom on. Dean pecked his brother's lips sweetly before pressing the tip of his cock to Sam's entrance. Sam groaned and pushed back impatiently,  making the tip of Dean's cock slip inside. The two of them groaned loudly, seemingly having forgotten about John hearing them.

The steady pace John's hand was working at on his cock suddenky grew quicker as he watched Dean pound into Sam's tight little hole. The sound of skin slapping together mixed with the pair's moans and curses as John watched on in amazement. Dean folded himself iver Sam's back, gripping his chin with one hand to press a sloppy, heated kiss to his lips.

Dean broke from the kiss to grip onto both of Sam's hips, fucking himself faster into Sam's hole. Both of their grew heavier, moans becoming constant before John saw Sam's back arch, a loud 'Dean!' fell from his lips and cum shot across the bed sheets. John's breath caught in his throat as he watched himself and Dean cum at the same time, Dean stilling, head rolling back as he spurted hit cum into his little brother, John coating his hand and the door frame with his own.

Dean gathered himself and pulled out of Sam's ass, the younger groaning at the loss, before Dean bent down and started lapping at Sam's hole again, swallowing up his own cum.

John chose that moment to quietly close the door and hop back in the shower, purely because he felt as if he might pass out if he were to witness anything else his sons got up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A less fluffy, more smutty chapter to balance things out x


End file.
